Partnered Up
Plot Uncle Bin decides to pair Glen up with a character named Rook to fight along side Glen. Rook is one of the best plumbers around the Galaxy. He will support Glen in the upcoming battle. Story THE FOREST (Glen sings the Sometimes say Never song with Ashley) GLEN: But remember this: I will sometimes say never i said it six times so far I will eat peanut butter Just cus it rhymes Whenever my dog makes poo You know what ill make you do Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up up Unless you say never Ashley: cool song Glen: thanks! Ashley: we'll...im off to Asia! (uses anodite powers to fly to Asia) Glen: (wave) BYE!!! Ashley: See ya! Glen: (walks back home) Glen, thinking: So now that Ashley gone, time to take Marcus to the distant planet for his tutor.....do I get a tutor? I dont think so. The thing is, how would i manage on my own? UncleBin is moving to France. So I stay here all alone. {flashback} Uncle Bin: So ya, im going to move to France. Glen: but ill be all alone! Uncle Bin: No you won't Glen: ???? Uncle Bin: look, you have your special abilty. You can protect the house. Glen: K, I guess (leaves the room, sad) Uncle Bin, thinking: Im gonna pair you up with a partner when I leave. {flashback over} Glen: what did he mean when he said " You wont be alone" ? Well, now i dont have to go home at a certain time. Random Kid: Wanna play poker then? Glen: Um, I dont gamble Random Kid: too bad (runs away) Glen: eavesdropper! Im going to take Marcus now. MARCUS' ROCKET Glen: Marcus? Marcus: Yep. Glen: We're in the ship and almost ready, so can you put away that rock collection of yours? Marcus: I might need it! (Glen drives the plane into space) SPACE Glen: time to take this thing into overdrive (ship starts going faster) Marcus: One of the rocks hit the engine! Glen: Uh-Oh! Marcus: Glen do sumthin! Glen: what!?! (transforms) Eyebat: EYEBAT! Marcus: aw not him! (transforms) Evo Eyebat: EVO EYEBAT!!! Marcus: impressive (nervously) (goes outside to fix rocket) Evo Eyebat: now what's wrong with this rocket? (sees mechanical aliens eating the rocket) Evo Eyebat: GGGGGrrrrrrr!!! (aliens lunge for Evo Eyebat) (Evo Eyebat uses claws on legs to break aliens apart) Evo Eyebat: how am I supposed to fix the damage they made? (goes and shoots lazer at rocket) Evo Eyebat: I just made it worse! Evo Eyebat: Maybe if I reverse the positive source of the positive nuclear energy to the negative source to make the magnetic impulses attract.....That did not make sense to me. (Evo Eyebat does what he says and goes back in the ship and detransforms off-screen) Marcus: what did you do? Glen: whatever Eyebat was talking about I guess. Marcus: let's get the planet now. PLANET ???? Marcus: thanks for taking me here, Glen. Glen: Ya. Marcus: well, Im off (walks away) (Glen takes the rocket to Earth) UNCLE BIN'S WORKSHOP Glen: I'd like a pack of sausages Store Manager: OK (a mysterious person appears) Rook: Im the Master Plumber. I have come to help you, Glen Omnixson, as your partner. Glen: Um, im Glen 10. Rook: Yah, I know. Glen: So, I dont need your help. Rook: I would be able to guide you through all your missions. Glen: look, I dont know who you are, but I dont need your help! (a group of aliens shoot goop at Glen, stick him to the wall) Rook: who are you!?! First alien: Let's just say we are the people who will demolish you AND your friend. Second alien: Yah! (rook kicks all 3 aliens onto the wall, then shoots a ray that cages them) Third ALIEN: you cannot stop us! (rook shoots negative nuclear bomb, sending the aliens far from there) Rook: (faces Glen) so, do you think im not worthy now? Glen, thinking: This guy is good. I was about to turn to another alien and break free but this guy is awesome! I still dont trust him.(talking) Sure, but break me free first. (Rook breaks Glen free) Rook: then its settled. Glen, you are now my partner. Glen:hmph Trivia *Evo Eyebat debuts *Rook debuts. *Marcus is now gone for a long time. Trollface TROLLFACE!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes